Animaniacs: Star Warners
by AVP5
Summary: A one-shot story and takes place during season 5 of the Clone Wars series. The Warners pay the Star Wars universe a visit. Will the universe be the same when they meet a certain pirate and Jedi padawan? Read on to find out.


**Howdy folks it's me and I'm back to make another Animaniacs story. Today is a historical day. I have uploaded six chapters for six of my stories and have uploaded four new stories. Not bad huh? This is the tenth one and I did it because I wanted to thank all you guys for the support you have given me for the last five years. **

**I appreciate it guys and thanks for all the amazing reviews you have left for all my stories. Now, this won't be a long story and I'm sure I'm going to get a message from a friend who will not like this. Sorry dude, but this was bound to happen sooner or later. And at least it will make some people laugh. **

**I want to thank ANIMANIAgirl506 for her help on this. I appreciate it my friend and I hope everyone likes how this goes. Also Happy Birthday to my friend and I hope your birthday went well. I don't own anything of Animaniacs or Star Wars. Time for the chapter to begin and enjoy the madness everyone! **

**Star Warners**

_Florrum_

Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawn is captured by the evil pirate Hondo Ohnaka. He tried to steal the crystals from the Jedi Younglings earlier so he can sell them. Ahsoka intervened, but got captured. Now, she is suspended on a machine, while her lightsabers are being held by Hondo.

Ahsoka: It would be wise to let me go.

Hondo: No it would be unprofitable to let you go and why should I do something as shortsighted like that?

Ahsoka: If you don't let me go you'll wish you were born a protocol droid.

Hondo: Sometimes I do anyways. But you are in no position to make threats, young lady.

_Meanwhile_

Outside of the building a large crate falls from the sky and heads towards the base. It shoots a parachute causing it to slow its speed. However, the parachute breaks off from the crate and it caused it to once again fall fast. It breaks through the ceiling and goes towards the ground.

_Inside (A minute earlier)_

Ahsoka: You know the Republic won't pay a ransom for me and the Separatist can't be trusted. They'll betray you and kills us both.

Hondo: Yes I know this my dear. The Separatist are no friends of mine. Don't ask me why, but Dooku holds such a grudge against me ever since our little 'I held him hostage' affair. Truth is I have my sights set on more nefarious criminals than I. A business man who is willing to pay a lot for a Jedi, a female Jedi at that.

Ahsoka: You don't scare me Hondo.

Hondo: Oh by the way they don't care if you're dead or alive. I mean I prefer alive less messy, but I find my moods changeable these days."

Hondo's men showed sharp blades being sharpened trying to intimidate the padawan, until a large crate falls through the ceiling and lands on the men.

Hondo: Hey, what is going on here?

Hondo approaches the box and reads what it says on it.

Hondo: From: Burbank, CA? To: Whoever is crazy enough to open this?

Pirate: What is it boss?

Hondo: I don't know.

Hondo grabs a crowbar and tries to open it.

Hondo: But, I'm crazy enough to see what's inside.

Hondo opens it and his men look inside. While looking inside three black and white colored kids wearing clothes appeared from behind. The older looking kid taps on Hondo's shoulder getting the pirate's attention. Hondo turns around and sees the kids.

?: Hey, what are you looking at?

Hondo: Nothing, but some junk.

The second oldest kid climbs on Hondo's shoulder and looks inside the box.

?: Awww you mean there isn't anything good inside?

Hondo: No, just some magazines and a picture of a human.

The youngest kid climbs on Hondo's other shoulder and grabs the picture.

?: Oh that's George Clooney, isn't he dreamy?

Hondo then realizes something. He turns around and sees all three kids standing behind him.

Hondo: Wait a minute, who are you? And how did you get here?"

?: We're the Warner Brothers!

?: And the Warner Sister!

Yakko: I'm Yakko.

Wakko: I'm Wakko.

Dot: And I'm princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third…or just Dot, but call me Dottie and you die.

Yakko: As for why we're here. Mr. Plotz told us he was going to send us on a little vacation after all the work we have been doing back home.

Wakko: Yeah, he said we were going to Disney land.

Wakko looks around and sees the inside of the building.

Wakko: Hey, this isn't Disney land.

Dot: Yeah, where's the giant mouse, the duck with no pants, and the goofy dog…what's his name?

Yakko: I don't know.

Yakko jumps on Hondo's chest.

Yakko: Say what kind of amusement park are you running here?

Hondo throws Yakko off him.

Hondo: This isn't an amusement park. This is my home and I'm the great pirate Hondo Ohnaka.

Yakko: No, no, no you can't be a pirate. You don't have your peg leg.

Wakko: And you don't have an eyepatch over one of your eyes.

Dot: And you don't have a parrot.

Yakko: Don't worry we'll help you and your crew.

The Warners run around the pirates at super speed until they finished dressing them all up to look like pirates. Hondo had an eye patch, a hook for a hand, a peg leg, and a parrot on his shoulder.

Yakko: Now that's how a pirate should look like.

Ahsoka watching all of this shook her head and tried to make sense of everything.

Ahsoka: I must be losing it.

Yakko and Wakko turn around and see the Jedi Padawan. Both boys let out a loud wolf whistle.

Yakko & Wakko: Helloooo orange alien Nurse!

Dot turns towards the readers: Boys, go fig right girls?

Yakko and Wakko jump onto Ahsoka's arms and give her a big kiss on the lips.

Yakko: What's a pretty girl like you doing hovering like this?

Wakko: Are you an angel?

Ahsoka: Um…no?

Yakko: That's too bad. You could play a very good angel.

Hondo removes the costume and lets out a loud yell.

Hondo: That's enough! Get away from my prisoner and don't move!

Hondo and his men take out their blasters and aim them at the Warners.

Yakko: Wait how are we going to do that?

Hondo: Do what?

Yakko: Well you said get away from your prisoner and don't move. Do you want us to move and then don't move? Or don't move and don't move away from the prisoner?

Wakko: I don't mind not moving from the prisoner.

Hondo: Move away from my prisoner and then don't move you brats.

Dot approaches Hondo and slaps his blaster away.

Dot: Bad boy, you should be ashamed of yourself. Using a gun at three wittle children, what would your mother say about that?

Hondo: Well, she would be mad at me and then….hey! Don't do that you little brat. Boys get her.

The pirates all approach Dot who pulls out a small box.

Dot: Want to meet my pet

She opens the box and out comes Baloney the Dinosaur.

Baloney: Hey there everyone, who wants a hug?

The pirates opened fire and shot the dinosaur, but then he got up and laughed it off.

Baloney: That was fun, let's play another game.

The pirates all let out a loud scream and take off running as Baloney chase after them. Hondo looks on shocked at what just happened.

Hondo: What is going on here?

Yakko appears wearing a suit, glasses, and a smoke pipe that blew bubbles.

Yakko: What happens when you add an idiotic dinosaur that feels no pain, can't be destroyed, and is always happy. Then you throw it into a universe that has never encountered its kind before, don't understand it, and can't stop it. What you get is a recipe for chaos that can only be explained, in the Twilight zone.

Hondo: What are you talking about! And how are you doing all of this?

Yakko: Because it's fun.

Dot: Yeah, so lighten up Mr. Serious guy.

Wakko approaches Hondo dressed like Heath Ledger's Joker and talks like him.

Wakko: Why so serious?

Hondo takes out his sword and attacks Wakko, only for him to pull a rope that came out of nowhere. A large anvil appeared and lands on Hondo's head.

Hondo: Ouch…

Hondo begins staggering around and manages to shake it off.

Hondo: You…are…going to…pay for that.

Yakko: Do you take an I.O.U?

Hondo approaches the kids until they all pull out their mallets and smashed it over Hondo's head flattening him like a pancake.

Hondo: The hurting…the hurting…I give up.

The Warners walk over and free Ahsoka who is still confused by everything that just happened.

Ahsoka: I don't know how you did all of that or how Hondo didn't die from that anvil to the head. But, thank you for saving me. Is there anything I can do to repay you guys?

Yakko and Wakko jump in Ahsoka's arms.

Wakko: How about a kiss?

Dot pulls them off and stuffs them in a suitcase.

Dot: Boys are dumb aren't they?

Ahsoka nods her head.

Ahsoka: Well, thanks for the help I appreciate it.

Dot: No problem, we girls have to stick together.

She throws the suitcase in the crate.

Ahsoka: Where are you going?

Dot: Wherever we are needed, we'll be there.

Yakko: Wherever there is a bad show that needs a laugh or for an anvil to be dropped on someone's head, we'll be there.

Wakko: Wherever there is breakfast, lunch, dinner, desert, or snacks we'll be there.

Yakko: Call us though.

The Warners gave Ahsoka a kiss on the lips before they jump back into the crate and closed it. The box begins to levitate and then flies out of the building.

Ahsoka looks around still confused by everything that just happened.

Ahsoka: I think I need get some sleep…and probably see someone about this.

_Meanwhile_

ANIMANIAgirl506 comes back home after a long day at school. She sees a large crate fall through her ceiling and crash on her bed.

ANIMANIA: 'Huh? A package? Weird I didn't order anything…

ANIMANIA slowly opens the box as the three Warners pop out.

Yakko, Wakko, & Dot: We're here!

The Warner Brothers look over and see ANIMANIAgirl.

Yakko & Wakko: Helloooo nurse!

Yakko and Wakko as they gave her a big kiss.

Dot sighed.

Dot: Boys go fig.'

ANIMANIA looked at them shocked.

ANIMANIA: Oh my god you're the Warner brothers!'

Dot: And the Warner sister.

Yakko jumping into her arms.

Yakko: Aw look guys we got a fan.

Wakko jumps into her arms as well.

Wakko: Did you miss us?

ANIMANIA: Oh my god I can' believe this.

Dot: Believe it sister.

Yakko: Goodnight everybody!

**How was that? Yeah, a lot of stuff didn't make sense here, but then again nothing the Warners do or go makes any sense. I want to thank ANIMANIAgirl506 for her help. I appreciate it and I hope everyone likes how this went. If you want to know more about her go to her profile and check out her stories. All good and all are fun to read.**

**Happy Birthday to my friend and I hope you like this too. Please leave reviews and let me know what you thought of this. Nothing negative please if you didn't like this don't review. Bye and take care everyone.**


End file.
